


deliciously

by welcometotr3nch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler Joseph, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sub Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotr3nch/pseuds/welcometotr3nch
Summary: in which tyler is the most sumbmissive man alive, and jenna surprises him with the night of his life.





	deliciously

he wanted it. he never said it, but she knew he wanted it. he never does ask, but she can always tell. and that's what he loves about their dynamic. the way that she just knows.  
tonight's different, though.  
although jenna is overwhelmingly dominant most of the time, she enjoys letting tyler top her. he seems to get a thrill out of it, and she adores how he falls apart for her. but tonight, she wanted to try something a little different.

"how different?" tyler asked inquisitively, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head. his curiosity was spiked with a deliciously conflicting mixture of fear and lust, and it was driving him mad.  
jenna smirked at him, placing the box in her hand down onto the bed. "you'll see, sweet pea." she cooed, patronising and teasing. "now, can you be a good boy and undress for me?"

tyler didn't dare say no. not out of fear that something bad would happen, but because it was almost painful keeping his member hidden away under those tight jeans. jenna always seemed to have that effect on him. making him melt down into a submissive little puddle before even touching him. 

"can i, mistress? please?" tyler begged, wrapping a dainty hand around his girth.  
jenna smirked, pleased with how desperate he was already. "of course, sweetheart." she purred lovingly. "if you get anywhere near coming, though, you know you have to stop."  
ty was silent for a few seconds, looking up into his wife's captivating blue eyes. "...but what if i don't want to stop?" he whispered, biting his lip.  
"then you won't see what we're doing different tonight, hun. why would i give you such a treat if you go and be naughty like that?"

he nodded understandingly, whispering out a soft 'i'll be good, then', gulping before tentatively stroking himself a few times. the relief from his pain was almost heavenly.

"that feel good, baby boy?" jenna chuckled softly, slowly slipping off her plum coloured satin dress to reveal a matching set of black, lacy underwear.  
now, she may not have the most voluptuous breasts in the world, but her bra framed them perfectly, cupping them in just the right manner to make them look as delicious as they could possibly be.  
while clothed, that is.

tyler's hand began to move faster as he observed the beauteous sight before him. every part of her body, every dip and every curve - it was all perfect. he let out a soft whimper as smooth, cool fingers traced his jawline.  
"such a good little slut for me." jenna sighed, smiling and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "can you make me proud and stop that while i open the box? can you do that, sweetie?"  
tyler moved his hand away, nodding with a small, coy smile on his lips.  
"good boy! such a good little boy for me, baby. now close your eyes."

she chuckled softly as her husband's eyes fluttered closed, slowly removing the lid of the box. she may have let out a small, excited gasp as she removed the objects from their packaging. it was the first time she'd ever really bought something like this, but she had a very strong feeling that tyler was gonna have the best night of his life tonight.

jenna cracked open the bottle of lube, slicking up the end of the toy that was going to go inside of her. she removed her panties and pushed it in with a soft moan, chuckling. "you're gonna love this so much, baby." she purred, gently stroking the part that she was gonna shove inside of ty. "you can open your eyes now."

tyler's heart damn near stopped as his eyes settled on that... thing between jenna's legs. "is that... like... is that a strapless-... it's a strapless strapon." he murmured, just staring at the sleek black silicon object in awe.  
"well, it's technically a double dildo... but yeah, it's basically a strap without the strap." jenna chuckled, slicking up her fingers. "now, why don't you bend over for me, princess?"  
tyler bit his lip, squirming a little bit and feeling himself throb at the way she purred out that pet name.  
"why don't you bend over for me?" he murmured defiantly, putting up one last fight before settling down and submitting for the night.  
jenna cocked a brow, giggling softly at this deliciously pathetic attempt at dominance. "you know i wasn't asking, sweetie." she cooed warmly, only adding more humiliation to her domination. "come on, on all fours with that cute lil’ butt in the air for me. don't keep me waiting."  
tyler gulped and nodded, finally settling into subspace and obeying jenna's order. he felt so exposed to her, bent over like this, but it brought a new thrill to what was about to come. he was nervous, but he trusted her. with his mind, and his whole body.

tentatively, jenna traced the outer rim of tyler's hole with her slick finger, earning a shiver of anticipation. he let out a soft, slightly nervous whine, pushing his ass out towards jenna in an attempt to get her to just hurry up.  
chuckling at ty's neediness, she began to push a slim finger inside of him. thankfully, she was slicked up generously so that her husband's virgin hole didn't end up in too much pain.

"you okay, baby?" the blonde woman cooed, slowly rubbing a hand up and down tyler's smooth thigh.  
he nodded, biting his lip and forcing his body to relax. he wasn't quite in pain yet, but he was in quite a lot of discomfort. 

"can i move? i wanna make this as pleasurable and painless as i can for you, m'lil kitty."  
he whined a little at the nickname, blushing some and letting himself loosen up a little more before murmuring out a soft 'yes, mistress'.  
and so, jenna slowly moved her finger in and out, gently caressing tyler from the inside and trying to find that certain spot. she'd read somewhere that the prostate is like a sort of male g-spot if stimulated through the rectum, and that it could make men cum untouched. so, if she gently just curled her finger like this...  
"o-oh! yes! right there!" tyler moaned out suddenly, surprised by the intensity of the pleasure he just felt.  
purring, she pumped her finger in and out, making sure to brush up against that cluster of nerves whenever possible. it wasn't long before she had her boy begging for another finger.

with a small, devilish smirk, jenna simply brought her hand to a halt. "what do you say, slut?" she spat, feeling ty shudder at the delicious degradation.  
"p-please, may i have another finger inside of me, mistress? pretty please?" tyler gasped, wiggling his hips enticingly and hoping that he was pleasing his goddess with his whorish display of arousal and desperation.  
it seemed to please her well enough, as she made sure she had slicked up another finger before slowly slipping it inside, earning a shuddering moan from her little slut. "love the way you take it for me, m'lil fucktoy. so good for me." she purred huskily, her eyes hooded. it was deliciously clear how she was just dripping down there from how she was acting. trying to speed things up so that she could feel pleasure too.

before long, tyler was bouncing on three of jenna's fingers and begging her to let him come. she quickly retracted her fingers at that, giving his ass a harsh slap. "dirty slut." she hissed, biting her lip and letting her cheeks turn red as a beet.  
he moaned at the sting, backing his ass into her hand and whining out a small, shaky 'i'm sorry, goddess'.  
"you know i told you that you're not allowed to come." she mumbled, her voice cold and deliciously degrading. "you'll hold it like the good whore you are, won't you, tyler?"  
the submissive nodded his head, biting his lip. "yes, my queen. i'll hold it all for you." he sighed, craving something inside of him again. 

jenna nodded, smiling as she lined the toy up with tyler's entrance. "that's my good little baaaaaby." she purred, gently pressing the tip against his hole and switching on the vibrator with a gasp. "you ready for m- mh… my cock, sugar?"  
ty nodded eagerly, wiggling his hips a little. "yes! yes, please, mistress. fuck me. i need it inside of me, please..."  
“good boy. do you remember how to use your colours?” she asked, eager to get started but still concerned for her sub's safety.  
he nodded some, feeling his face turn crimson at the thought of how rough she was going to be with him. “mmhm. red means stop, yellow means wait and green means i'm okay.”

and so, without much hesitation, she began to push the toy inside of tyler's ass.  
he let out a hiss at the burning stretch, loving the pain and pleasure of this new feeling. he's quite the masochist, after all.  
jenna happily fucked her husband's tight hole without giving him time to get used to the stretch, moaning as her clit rubbed against the pad where the vibrations were centered. "mmh, so nice and tight for me." she purred, shivering at the vibrations. "such a good little kitten. lemme hear those beautiful lil mewls, baby. c'mon. face out of that pillow."  
tyler obeyed, moving his face away from the pillow that it was buried in and mewling into the open air. the toy was pressing against his prostate with every roll of his mistress' hips, and each time it did so he could have sworn he saw stars.

“oh, yes!” he keened, rocking his own hips to meet jenna's thrusts. “so good… m-mh, yessssss, like that. just like th- oh! h-hah! oh fu--”  
he was cut off by two loud, hard, stinging slaps to his adorable little bubble butt. “language, whore.” jenna growled, her voice husky and dripping with lust. “do i have to… mh… put the c-collar on you? huh? want me to hu- oh… humiliate you like that?”  
tyler simply smirked, letting out a dirty moan. “do whatever you fucking want to me.” he chuckled cockily.  
his smirk quickly melted into a wide-mouthed moan, though, as jenna slapped him three times, turned off her vibrator and pulled out so she could retrieve tyler's collar.  
she took her time with getting the pink leather collar, teasing him with soft cooed words. “you’re gonna love this, aren’t you, my precious little slut?” jenna purred, chuckling at his whimpers and the shakes of his hips as he tried to entice her into just coming over and fucking his gaping hole. 

tyler let out a soft, pathetic whine as his pink collar, with a charm that read ‘slut’ which he loved oh so dearly, was fastened tight around his throat. the bell jingled ever so softly as it was adjusted to be tight enough that he felt a slight squeeze, but not too tight, and he loved that feeling. jenna knew he loved it, because he had that little coy smile on his lips again and that twinkle in his eyes that showed how he adored jenna and how he the way she made him feel by doing these things for him. he felt so small and so pretty, and completely owned.

“you still want me to fuck you, kitten?” jenna cooed, gently running her hands over tyler's cute little ass cheeks. “still wanna feel this cock inside you?”

tyler nodded almost frantically, wiggling his hips desperately and arching his back.

“what do you say? words, baby.”

“yes, mistress. fuck my sloppy hole, please. ruin me. make me your little cockwhore.” the man begged, whining ever so softly as he felt soft, smooth hands grab his cheeks and spread them so his beautiful wife could get a good look at his entrance.

loose, she thought to herself, gently running a finger across the rim. gaping, even. broken in rather nicely.  
without much of a second thought, she turned her vibrator on again and lubed herself up some more before slipping back inside with ease, grabbing the collar and tugging on it.

tyler let out a loud, breathy cry as his wife's girl cock finally brushed against his prostate again. he loved the feeling of being filled up, and it was so amazingly humiliating how he was breaking so easily. with his spine arched perfectly and his ass curved outward to give jenna a better angle, he rocked his hips in time with the harsh, fast thrusts, moaning and panting like the pathetic little slut he was. oh, how he loved being a subby cockwhore for jenna. he loved how she let out soft whines each time she pounded into him. it was easy to forget that she was using a toy. 

“f-fuck, babe. such a pretty whore for me.” jenna moaned, her breath heavy as she slammed in and out of her husband’s loose hole. letting go of the collar, she let that hand snake up to his hair and pulled on it harshly, forcing his head up at an awkward angle so she could crane her neck around him and silence that slutty mouth with a hard, sloppy kiss. 

and it worked, mostly. desperate moans still buzzed between their lips, mostly from tyler. some more were coming from jenna now, though, as she felt herself becoming more and more sensitive. not quite near climax yet, but soon. her husband, however… oh, her pathetic, submissive, slutty whore of a husband was nearing his release fast. so fast, in fact, that he tore his lips away from jen's to ask her if it was okay for him to release yet.

“o- oh, of course, baby boy.” she whimpered, in too much pleasure to refuse. “you've been good. cum for your goddess.”

nodding, he breathed those deep, heavy breaths, moaning louder and whinier as he got closer and closer, until he finally reached his peak and screamed for his lover.  
“a- ah, fuck, jen! oh, oh, oh… fuck…” he cried out, feeling hot, thick ropes tear from his cock and splash on his stomach. most of it, however, promptly dripped onto the sheets beneath him. his hands and legs trembled as the tight coil in his gut unwound.

"oh, baby," cooed jenna breathily, panting as she came down from her own high. the buzzing of that bullet vibrator ceased, leaving only the sound of their laboured breaths, and the obscene, wet 'pop' as the toy was pulled out of tyler. "you made a mess."

"s- ah, sorry," he gasped, trying desperately to catch his lost breath.

"it's okay. we can clean it in the morning."

"but it'll be sticky, jen."

"and? i'm not the one who begged to get fucked in the ass, am i?"

"it's not my fault you're such a dom."

"you love it, baby. you know you do."

"you wanna deal with me being hard again? that what you want?"

jenna chuckled, flipping tyler onto his back.

"maybe i do."


End file.
